User blog:Friedrich von Nacht/Roleplay Feature Vote: The World Bank
While I was reading some Roleplay pages, I noticed countries had built up economies and situated them. So I devolped a system where we have a limited economy for all countries, and introduce costs and other things for such events. I will share what I have planned out in this blog, please leave any feedback. The World Bank The World Bank is a Bank managed by the Roleplay Council that will supply limited economies throught all Roleplays. If a Country goes in debt from spending too much from their limited Wealth. The Country will go into anarchy and will dissolve into economic crisis. A Revolution may take place by people who have opposed the leader, or the Country can be destroyed. The Country has 3 days to recover funds to stabilize it, if it does not receive said funds, it will go into anarchy, or another Country may buy it with their funds. Country Paychecks Countries will earn revenue from their citizens, the larger the country, the more revenue that will be collected. Companies can also add to these paychecks by submitting a selected portion to the government. The Companies do however have to be founded in the country and run by a citizen born in the country. Countries will be grouped into a different category depending on their size. This will be judged by the Roleplay Council to select their category. Here is a list of the different Country Paycheck Categories that each Country may receive. *Dominating Empire (1,000,000,000) *Total Empire (100,000,000) *Empire (10,000,000) *World Power (1,000,000) *Super Power (750,000) *Rising Power (500,000) *Industrious Country (400,000) *Growing Country (300,000) *Standard Country (250,000) Here is the Collection Funds that can be taken from Corporations that were founded and rasied in that Country. *50% - If the Corporation Earns more than 10,000,000 *30% - If the Corporation Earns more than 1,000,000 *25% - If the Corporation Earns more than 750,000 *20% - If the Corporation Earns more than 500,000 *10% - If the Corporation Earns more than 400,000 Trade Since Corporations will need to earn a large sum of money to earn profit, Corporations may have permission to increase prices. I will be setting down Price Ranges however, and if the Corporation exceeds or goes below, they will have a talk with The Roleplay Council. If a Price is too high, but in the Price Range, Citizens of the Country purchasing from the Corporation may halt their purchases. They can also protest against the Company and may impose a fine againgst them. Here is a list of all the Price Ranges for the Companies. *10,000,000 - 50,000,000 ~ For Dominating Empires *1,000,000 - 5,000,000 ~ For Total Empires *100,000 - 500,000 ~ For Empires *10,000 - 50,000 ~ For World Powers *7,500 - 47,500 ~ for Super Powers *50,000 - 70,500 ~ for Rising Powers *40,000 - 60,500 ~ For Industrious Countries *30,000 - 50,000 ~ For Growing Countries *20,000 - 30,000 ~ For Standard Countries Voting will start in a week, after feedback and suggestions can be sent. Please notice this is still in production and may not be added into Roleplay. Category:Blog posts